


Without Place

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kageyama Tobio, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, Space Metaphors, Spoilers, bird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Athetos - Greek, meaning "without place," it describes two determined volleyball players that can't seem to find their place on a team. It just so happens that their place is with each other.





	Without Place

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something I wrote in a few minutes because dang son, Axiom Verge's OST is so good to write to! The song is for the final area, [Without Place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6MwB2y1pIs).
> 
> I don't really know what to classify this as. Determination fluff? Oh well.

They called us without place.

I, with my single-minded desire to win and he, with his determination to be the ace. I pushed everyone away and he pulled them in. I guess a poet would call us vinegar and honey, but our team calls us numbers nine and ten.

Even I sneered at him. The ace? With a body that tiny? Nonsense! Volleyball is a game of height. There’s no way someone that small could be the ace. He lacked the strength to break through walls, the height to shut out the other team but most importantly the strategy to win no matter the situation. I annihilated him and yet he refused to give up. He held onto his dream with eyes ablaze and nobody else on his team that took this seriously.

Of course, I didn’t fare much better. My desire for my team to catch up with me was mistaken for egoism. They refused to listen to me any longer and abandoned me on the court.

At first I blamed them. They were the ones who weren’t fast enough or strong enough to match me. If I couldn’t play at my fullest, what point was there to play at all?

It still hurt. Even if they were the weak link, it still hurt. Adding insult to injury, no big volleyball schools wanted me. They didn’t want someone who thought they could play a team sport on his own. I grew bitter but in the back of my mind I always thought of the little shrimp who drew people to him like a magnet.

How could he, a talentless fake, draw in a team where one didn’t exist before?

I don’t believe in fate but I also don’t think it was any coincidence that we both became crows.

Crows are famous for their smarts and adaptability. They thrive where no other bird can. They take on and even bully fearsome eagles seemingly for the fun of it. They fly together and they gain strength from their overwhelming numbers.

Karasuno soon became the same. We attacked with reckless abandon, mobbing our enemies as we slowly came together as a flock.

What brought us together was the kid. His unfailing drive to improve united the team, including myself who shunned teams. He was small but mighty. I remember hearing about neutron stars, small but incredibly dense, drawing in things from all over space. People might think of black holes for inescapable gravity, but that didn’t fit Hinata. He didn’t swallow up everything in his path. He brought them in, yes, but he didn’t consume them.

He created a solar system of crows and rocketed through space to show them off.

My repulsion had shifted to attraction and I followed the other planets in orbit.

It was then as we took down the ruling eagles that I fully realized that I wasn’t without place.

My place was with him, and his with me. My rocky exterior fell off, leaving only the molten core to become another star. We’d become the center of a binary system and draw in even more planets. We’d reach the top, again and again, not only to spite those who said we couldn’t, but for each other.

After all, he deserves for his light to shine on everyone at the very top.


End file.
